


The Past Is The Past

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Regret, Sad Barry Allen, Sick Barry Allen, Sick Character, Sickfic, damaged friendship, repairing friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: I hated When Cisco and Barry were at odds during Season 3. This story deals with that emotional time in their friendship.





	The Past Is The Past

**Author's Note:**

> posted this originally as a part of a series 9/24/19. I am going to take the series down, but i still want the stories themselves to stay.

Flash point happened. There was no changing that now.  
Barry’s life, along with his family and friends lives would never be the same.

Trust is earned they say, and right now Barry had a lot of earning to do.

Things were getting better with Iris, Joe and Caitlin now, but things with Cisco were horrible.

It was because of Flashpoint that Dante, Cisco’s brother, had been killed in a car crash. 

Turns out, before Barry traveled in time to save his mother, Dante had been alive, but now, because of Barry, Dante was dead. 

Needless to say, this wasn’t something Cisco would easily forgive, but Barry had hoped, that with time, their friendship could recover. Cisco, though, had no desire to reconcile their friendship, or even talk to Barry for that matter. He actually dismissed him as a friend all together, and Barry was taking it really hard. 

Everyone had noticed that Barry had seemed off the past couple of weeks, something wasn’t right, and not just emotionally anymore.  
He wasn’t eating as he usually did. He seemed tired all the time, he had dark circles under his eyes, and he was extremely pale. 

Today though, today he looked and sounded sick. Caitlin noticed the second he walked into the Cortex this morning.

His eyes were watery, his nose red and he sounded congested. 

“You ok Barr? You look sick.”, she said sounding shocked.  
With Barry’s metabolism and hyper healing powers, his body should kick any illness out almost right away. 

“I’m fine!”, was all he said before escaping to one of the rooms below.

He created Flash Point. If there was one thing he didn’t deserve, he figured, it was sympathy.

“I don’t think he’s fine.”, Caitlin said to Cisco.

“I really don’t care”, Cisco’s responded.

“You don’t mean that Cisco.”  
He didn’t respond, he just continued staring at his computer screen. 

If the past month had taught Caitlin anything, it was not to get in the middle of this.  
She had to trust that the guys would work it out eventually. They had been such good friends. They were like brothers themselves.  
So she took one more look over at Cisco who hadn’t budged and headed over to one of the med bays to do some of her own work. 

About three hours had passed now with no sign of Barry. Not even when the metahuman alert had sounded.  
It had malfunctioned, but he didn’t know that.

Cisco opened the lab’s monitor systems on his computer. Not because he cared about Barry, he didn’t, or at least that’s what he kept telling himself, but thinking about how sick Barry looked this morning, whether he was willing to admit it or not, worried him.  
He hit the key to bring up the monitors in the workshop. 

He spotted Barry almost immediately. He was leaning over a workbench, hand on his head, rubbing his temples. He looked like he was about to fall over.  
Behind him, next to his desk, was a waste basket filled to the brim with used tissues. 

And what bothered Cisco most of all was that there was no sign of food anywhere, which was also a tell tale that Barry was definitely ill. 

Barry regained his composure at the workbench and walked over to the desk and sat down.  
He pulled a granola bar from his jacket pocket. It was at lease 75 degrees in the workshop all the time, Cisco knew that all to well, Barry shouldn’t need a to have his jacket on.  
He watched as Barry took a bite of the bar, only to immediately almost bring it right back up. He gaged, but nothing came up. He continued to watch as Barry put the bar back in his pocket. 

Cisco could tell he had been trying to get the bar down for some time now. There were small pieces of wrapper on the desk. 

Barry suddenly gagged again, and this time he brought the small amount of food he had just consumed back up into the barrel.

He used his speed to clean it up. When he sat back down he immediately cradled his head in his arms.

He was definitely on the verge of passing out Cisco thought.

He couldn’t watch this anymore. He couldn’t just sit there and watch his friend, no his best friend, fall apart right in front of his eyes.  
He decided to head downstairs. 

“Can I come in?”, Cisco asked knocking on the door.

“Ya, it’s your lab”., Barry said looking up in a haze. He wasn’t even trying to hide it now. He probably couldn’t if he wanted to, Cisco thought.

“You own Star Labs so technically.....”, Cisco said playing his game.  
No, Cisco thought to himself. I’m not here to fight again. I’m here to help him. 

“I’ll, ah.. I’ll grab something to eat while you’re here.”, Barry said

“Barry stop already! I came to talk to you! And I really don’t believe you want food right now anyway.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?, Barry asked.

“Barry!”

Barry was about to stand up, but he was way to dizzy right now.

“Yeah. I’m not hungry.”, he said hand on his stomach.

“How long have you been sick?”, Cisco asked.

“I’m not...”

“Barry!”

“Like this?”, Barry asked, motioning to the array of Kleenex boxes, cough drops and power aids in the desk drawer.  
Cisco shook his head in disbelief.  
“Yes Barry. Sick like you are right now.”

“A couple of days I guess.”, Barry answered.

“How about just not feeling well?”, Cisco asked.

“About a week or so”, he answered. 

“Why haven’t you had Caitlin take a look at you?”

“I don’t need...”

“Don’t make me say “Barry!” again”., Cisco said sternly. 

Barry smiled gently, moving his head to look up at him. Cisco smiled back.

“It’s really not funny Barry!”

“I, I figured I deserved this after everything I’ve done.”

Barry started coughing into his arm.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah., he said now trying to catch his breath.

His hands went back on his head.

Cisco could tell he was close to passing out again. 

“When was the last time you were able to keep anything down?”

Barry was about to lie again, but Cisco cut him off. 

“I saw Barry. I saw you try to eat some of the bar in your pocket, and I saw it come right back up.”

“What were you spying on me?”, still holding his head. 

“No!, I mean yes.”  
“Look, I’m worried about you. You’re my best friend Barr.”

Barry looked up at him again, the best he could considering his condition at the moment.

“Today’s day three.”, he said softly. “But, today’s the first day I haven’t been able to keep anything down. I was able to keep some of my bars down the first two days.” 

“I’m sorry for treating you the way I did., Cisco blurted out. “I was upset and I didn’t think it through.”  
“I get it Barry. I get why you did what you did.” 

“I’m so sorry Cisco.”, he was crying now.  
Cisco bent down and embraced him in a hug. They held each other for a few seconds before they released the hug and wiped their eyes. 

“I know you are Barr. So let me help you now, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Caitlin quickly moved away from Cisco’s computer screen.  
He left the feed active, it wasn’t her fault she watched everything unfold. I mean she cares about Barry too.

They made it upstairs and into the med bay Caitlin was currently “working” in.

Barry was walking on his own, well almost. Cisco had an arm around his shoulder. 

“Hi guys.”, she said as nonchalantly as possible.

“Caitlin.”, Barry said about to fall over. Cisco grabbed him just in time to help him to the floor without cracking his head open. His eyes still open slightly.

“He’s really sick Caitlin. You were right.”

“Let’s get him to the bed.”, she directed.

They helped him up, both supporting him now.

They got him onto the bed as gently as they could.

“I don’t feel well!”, he said placing the back of his hand on his head. 

“I know Barry.”, She had already started to prepare an IV. 

His eyes closed and he was out cold.

“He’s going to be like this for a while Cisco. I’ll let  
You know when he wakes up if you want.”

Cisco had been standing there while Caitlin did her thing. He looked overwhelmed when Caitlin looked back at him.

“He’ll be ok Cisco, thanks to you!”

He looked up at her.  
“You left your computer on. I saw what happened. I’m sorry!”

“It’s ok.”, he said. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you sooner.”

She gave him a hug.  
“We’re all in this together Cisco. Everything is going to be ok.”

Barry opened his eyes almost five hours later.

“Hey sleepy head.”, Caitlin said.

It took him a few minutes to take In his surroundings. The IV still dripping into him.

“You were dangerously dehydrated.”, she said. “How could you let yourself get so bad?”

“I can’t keep anything down.”, he said.

“You can’t keep anything down because you let yourself get so dehydrated.”

“It’s a vicious cycle Barr!”

“I was upset., he said, tears forming in his eyes. I just wasn’t hungry. The thought of food turned my stomach.  
When I started to feel sick, I tried to eat, but i couldn’t keep it down.”

“And this is where we are now!.”, she said.

“Yeah, he said softly. I’m sorry!”

“You only hurt yourself Barr. You know that.”

“I know.” 

“I know you do.”, she said walking over to his side, rubbing his arm.

“Get some rest okay. You’ll feel better when you wake up. I promise!”

He acknowledged her, then he laid his head back on the pillow.  
He was already feeling better now, but he knew he still had a way to go, so he let himself fall asleep.  
For the first time in over a month he slept peacefully. 

“Hey babe.”, Iris said softly from the chair she had pulled up next to him. She was currently stroking his hair.

“Hey.”, he said

“How do you feel?”  
“Caitlin told me what happened.”

He knew he was going to really hear about this later when he was better, but for now...

“Better.”, he said. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad you are feeling better.”, she said. 

“Barry.”, she said seriously.

“I know Iris.”, he said looking at the hand that had the IV in it.

Iris’s next words were interrupted when Cisco knocked lightly at the door.

“Hi.”, Cisco said looking inside. 

“I’ll leave you two alone for a bit.”, Iris said.

“Hey man”, Cisco said. “Hey.” Barry returned. 

“Thanks for, well everything.”, Barry said. 

“Anytime!”, Cisco smiled. 

Cisco took the seat next to Barry Iris had just vacated.  
“So, I was thinking, what if we add another camera to drone no. 1?”

“How about two cameras?”, Barry said.

They went on and on about drones and different types of tech they’d been working on together before everything had happened. 

The bad times were behind them now. They would move forward as friends again, as best friends.


End file.
